A Confrontation
by Sach is Life
Summary: My version of what happened when Mr Darcy asked for Mr Bennet's consent. REGENCY One-shot


**A/N 2: I was trying to change a few words but somehow ended up deleting the first chapter. Sorry for the confusion!**

**A/N: I have always wondered how that meeting between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet go. So, here's my version. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: However much I wish otherwise the characters belong to Miss Jane Austen.**

_He suddenly thought of an age old memory. He and George Wickham were playing with pebbles in the grounds of Pemberley. The older Mr. Darcy's study was overlooking this particular garden. And that's when George Wickham challenged Darcy to throw a pebble higher than him. Young boys being young boys, he gave in. He threw the pebble with all his strength but unfortunately for him, the pebble took a different course and ended up shattering Mr. Darcy's study's window._

"_Master Darcy, your father is calling you in his study," said a servant._

_This was the only event in which he dreaded entering a study until now._

He knocked.

"Enter."

Mr. Darcy stood outside Mr. Bennet's study when he heard his voice. His heart was fluttering with anxiety. _What if he does not give his consent? _He thought to himself. Then after a few seconds, _No, he will – Elizabeth said he will. I will tell him the whole truth, if he asks. _With these thoughts he entered his (hopefully) future father-in-law's study.

Mr. Bennet was a little surprised to see the haughty Mr. Darcy coming to _his_ study. But he soon recovered from the momentary shock and asked Mr. Darcy to sit down and offered him a glass of brandy. Mr Darcy sat down but declined the alcohol, _probably not a good time to drink,_ he thought.

"How may I help you, Mr. Darcy?" Mr Bennet began as if sensing his anxious situation.

With a lot of courage Mr Darcy replied, "I have a matter of utmost import that I wish to discuss with you, Mr. Bennet."

"Pray, go on."

"It's concerning your daughter Miss Elizabeth."

"What about her?"

Mr Darcy probably had probably never felt this nervous in his whole life time.

His thoughts again went back to that warm day. A smile graced his features.

"_What is this, Fitzwilliam? I did not know you were such a poor thrower."_

"_I am sorry father – what?" he had said. "You are not angry with me for breaking the glass."_

"_Oh! No, I remember breaking a few myself. But you must play in the outer gardens. That way no glass will be broken."_

"_Thank you, father,"_

_Handing the pebble over to Master Darcy, the older Mr. Darcy said, "Now go play. And send Mr. Wickham here before he scares the hell out of George,"_

"_Yes, father,"_

If only this was just as simple.

Mr. Bennet's deliberate cough brought him back to reality and while trying to maintain a calm demeanour he said, "Mr. Bennet, I wish to marry your daughter. She has already done me the great honour of accepting my hand."

"My Lizzy has agreed to be your wife," he said in shock.

Mr Darcy anticipated this; Elizabeth had told her that her father was not aware of what had passed between them. He only knew that Elizabeth hated Darcy.

Mr Bennet continued, "Pray, forgive me, Mr. Darcy – Elizabeth has agreed to become your wife."

He nodded apprehensively.

"I was not aware of any attachment between the two of you. Forgive me for my earlier outburst."

"No apologies necessary, sir. I understand that you are ignorant of my feelings for Miss Bennet and hers for me. But know this sir- I love her with all my heart and soul."

Mr Bennet was still shocked but overcame a gulp in his throat and replied, "Forgive me for my impertinence, but Elizabeth is a lively girl and as her father I am concerned for her happiness."

In an era where social status and money meant everything to bring about a marriage, Mr. Darcy could not help but admire Mr. Bennet's care for his daughters' happiness.

"I assure you, sir that I will not let any harm come her way and will provide for her adequately."

"I have no doubt that you can and will provide for her adequately, but Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth has a mind of her own and will only be happy if treated as an equal,"

"And I have every intention of treating her so."

After a few moments Mr. Bennet said, "I will give you my consent but first I must speak with Elizabeth."

"Yes, I will send her in immediately."

"That will do."

Mr Darcy rose from his chair and moved towards the door but before exiting he added, "Thank you, Mr Bennet. I will always be grateful to you."

Then he went to Lizzy and directed her towards her father's study.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
